Lasswell (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820397 |altname = Lasswell |no = 8242 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = (Versione Grand Gaia) Cavaliere del Regno di Grandshelt, la natura iperprotettiva di Lasswell l'ha sempre reso eccessivamente prudente, soprattutto quando si tratta di Rain. Il suo senso dell'umorismo lascia parecchio a desiderare e, a volte, può sembrare inutilmente severo, nonostante lo faccia con buone intenzioni. Questo, involontariamente, lo porta a scornarsi con Rain, cosa che spesso porta a qualche diverbio. Nonostante questo, Lasswell ammira il talento e le capacità di Rain, sperando un giorno di essere considerato un suo pari. Per questo continua ad affinare le sue capacità viaggiando per questo strano nuovo mondo con i suoi compagni. |summon = Fuggire dal nemico non è mai l'alternativa migliore. Tira fuori il coraggio per affrontare le tue paure! |fusion = Il vero potere arriva da un'adeguata formazione. Sfortunatamente non sono nella posizione per potermi lamentare. |evolution = -singing in the Rain- FEAR MY NAME, FEAR MY SPARK, HAIL THE ZIZ & FUS RO DAH! |hp_base = 4932 |atk_base = 2201 |def_base = 1736 |rec_base = 1514 |hp_lord = 7045 |atk_lord = 3145 |def_lord = 2480 |rec_lord = 2163 |hp_anima = 7937 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 3383 |def_breaker = 2242 |atk_guardian = 2905 |def_guardian = 2718 |rec_guardian = 2044 |hp_oracle = 6985 |def_oracle = 2361 |rec_oracle = 2520 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Indole glaciale |lsdescription = Aumenta PS (50%) e ATT (100%); aumenta i danni da Scintilla (120%); riflette i danni subiti (50%) e aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1, -50%) |lsnote = +1 to each hit count (extra hit at -50% damage) |bb = Fendente della bufera |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; Aumenta danno da Scintilla (100%) per 3 turni; Aumenta ATT e DIF (80%) per le creature d'acqua per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types, 10% chance for evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Lampo di spada |sbbdescription = Combo di 19 attacchi acqua (in base ai PS rimasti) sui nemici e 5 attacchi d'acqua e tenebra su un nemico; aumenta danno da Scintilla (110%) per 3 turni; aumenta ATT e DIF (80%) per le creature d'acqua e il proprio danno da Scintilla (50%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = +5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 500% additional multiplier max. (for attack on all foes), 110% boost to Spark damage, 80% boost to Atk, Def of Water types, 50% boost to own Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200~700 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Punizione |ubbdescription = Combo di 22 attacchi d'acqua (basati sui PS rimasti) sui nemici e 5 attacchi d'acqua e terra su un nemico; aumenta danno da Scintilla (300%) per 3 turni; aumenta i danni critici (300%) per 3 turni; elimina tutti i bonus dei nemici'*'! |ubbnote = +10% per 1% HP remaining, 1000% additional multiplier max. (for attack on all foes), 250% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to critical damage, 50% chance for evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2000 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Dovere e Onore |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ogni statistica (20%) quando equipaggi la sfera di aumento dell'ATT; aggiunge effetto Ignora DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB; aumenta ATT (50%) per le creature d'acqua; possibilità (15%) di ridurre a 1 i danni subiti |esnote = |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* AOE * AOE * ST * * * * |sbb10 =* AOE * AOE * ST * * * * |ubb1 =* AOE * AOE * ST * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 820398 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 750122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Evocazioni Rare - dal 25 Novembre 2016 al 2 Dicembre 2016 |notes = *"Oh, Lasswell, uh-huh uh-huh I like it, uh-huh, Lasswell, uh-huh I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh" *Lasswell i like it, original track sound *Loreal goditi l'effetto swishhh. *'*'Esclusi Contrattacco Anomalie, Danno Riflesso, Idolo Alato, Mitigazione e Mitigazione Elementale. Viva i ribilanciamenti, gioite! |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Laswell 7 }}